PROJECT SUMMARY Addressing racial disparities in rheumatic diseases as complex as systemic lupus erythematosus and systemic sclerosis requires interdisciplinary approaches that involve strong methodological components. The overarching objectives of the CCCR Methodologic Core are to enhance the quality of research conducted by investigators in the CCCR Research Base and to provide leadership on investigations relevant to minority health in rheumatic diseases. To achieve these objectives within the CCCR, the Methodologic Core has 4 aims: 1) provide quantitative guidance to the CCCR Research Base; 2) conduct research to develop novel biostatistics methods; 3) participate in educational development of clinical and translational investigators; and 4) serve as liaisons between the CCCR Research Base and other quantitative experts. The Core is comprised of 4 PhD faculty with expertise in biostatistics, bioinformatics, and epidemiology, all of whom have a strong track record of collaboration with rheumatologists, clinically-relevant methods development, and education. Through interactions with our CTSA program and other important resources, the Core will also be able to leverage additional expertise as needed. By achieving these aims through innovative techniques, the Methodologic Core will help continue to ensure that MUSC is a leading entity in rheumatologic research.